1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to slide mechanisms, and more particularly to a slide mechanism for a slide-type portable terminal device which constitutes a first housing and a second housing slidably coupled to each other.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Slide-type portable terminal devices, for example slide-type mobile phones are popular. The slide-type portable terminal usually has two housings. One housing slides over the other housing, thereby opening or closing the portable terminal device.
Referring to FIG. 6, a typical slide mechanism includes a first sheet 50 and a second sheet 60. The sheets 50, 60 are fixed on a main unit and a display unit, correspondingly, of a slide-type portable terminal device. Two blocking slots 53 are defined adjacent to one end of the first sheet 50, and two blocking protrusions 63 for engaging in the blocking slots 53 are formed adjacent to one end of the second sheet 60. Two first magnets 55 are disposed at a middle portion of the first sheet 50, and two second magnets 65 are disposed at a middle portion of the second sheet 60. The magnets 55, 65 are arranged such that when the magnets 55, 65 are close to each other, a repulsive magnetic force is created between them. The first sheet 50 is slidably attached to the second sheet 60. When the display unit is in a closed position, the first sheet 50 is positioned at one end opposite to the blocking protrusions 63 of the second sheet 60. When the display unit is slid opened from the main unit, the first sheet 50 moves along a direction of the arrow shown in FIG. 6 until the blocking slots 53 engaging with the blocking protrusions 63. During this process, the first magnets 55 of the first sheet 50 moves toward the second magnets 65 as a result the repulsive magnetic force between the magnets 55, 65 pushes the first sheet 50 to continue to move. An engagement of the blocking slots 53 and the blocking protrusions 63 makes the first sheet 40 positioned at a predetermined position.
The slide mechanism includes the magnets 55, 65 disposed at surfaces of the sheets 50, 60 correspondingly. When the first sheet 50 slides to a predetermined position, the magnets 55, 65 are stacked together. Thus, the slide mechanism is relatively thick. In such a case, a portable terminal device adopting the slide mechanism has a large thickness. However, portable terminal devices are usually required to be light and thin.
Therefore, a slide mechanism which overcomes the above-described shortcomings is desired.